


Fire in the Sky

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-02
Updated: 2008-01-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:39:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Fire in the Sky

Title: Fire in the Sky  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: R  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)'s challenge: #210: New Beginnings  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: None  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Fire in the Sky

~

Fireworks exploding just outside the window made the perfect backdrop for Potter, Severus decided. Of course, the fact that Potter was currently riding his cock to oblivion didn’t hurt either.

Digging fingers into Potter’s slim hips, Severus felt his balls drawing up in preparation for what he suspected was to be an amazing orgasm.

Who would have thought that Potter approaching him to ‘begin anew’ earlier in the evening would lead to this?

Potter shuddered, and Severus felt hot liquid splashing his stomach. Overwhelmed, he orgasmed, just managing to catch Potter as he collapsed.

Outside, bright colours filled the sky.

~


End file.
